ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Number Ten
This is the tenth episode of Daniel 10 Alien Army. Summary Daniel transforms into his latest transformation but is this form a risk to try to save a kidnapped prince. Plot The episode begins on a ship an alien that resembles Shape-Snaker's species accept in a uniform and only two heads instead of three. The Shape-Snaker runs towards a Hydrobster like alien. Shape-Snaker Alien: FORCEPSSSSS!!! The Hydrobster alien turns around. Forceps: Yes Anguem? Anguem: Forcepsssss we have a problem! The prince hassss been kidnapped! The only thing that remains was his scarf! (Anguem shows Forceps a scarf that is navy blue in color.) Intercom: Forceps!!! REPORT!!! Anguem and Forceps crawl in ashamed to a king Shape-Snaker with a golden crown on his head and his colors are reversed, his eyes are red and he has marks on his hood. Forceps: Hail King Aob! Ruler of three democracies, lord of Pente, all Hebisapien follow and obey your every command! Aob: Do I look amused!? Anguem: Uhhh, your highnessssssss you see your.....son has been kidnapped by a rogue bounty hunter who wants a reward..... Aob: WHAT?! I leave you encharged to watch my dear son and you lose him already! Forceps: Yes! Don't worry sir we'll find him! Aob: You better or else! (He presses a button on his staff teleporting Forceps, Anguem and an army of Hebisapien.) Theme Song Kris is making up hypothetical scenarios in her head at Super Slushie. Kris: Okay Daniel if there was........a giant robot with an atomic nuke in the middle of the city what will you do? Daniel: Okay, I will transform into Magnetricity and use his magnetism to disable the bomb, then short-circuit the robot with Magnetricity powerful electric shocks, finally I will create an electro-magnetic storm destroying the bomb and the robot! Heheheh!!!! Kris: Okay, okay, okay....Good....What if you were facing.......a giant tidal wave monster with hostages in its body.....what will you do! Daniel: Transform into Hot Dog and evaporate the water creature by using a flame breath and then create a flame tornado to carry the hostages down to the ground safely! Wally: Really? Why? Kris: Because he doesn't want to hurt the hostages, fire will just evaportate the water after it will die down because of the water! Daniel gives her a thumbs up and sips his slushie. Kris: Ten rogue alien pro-boxers? Daniel: Turn into Punchan and punch them away then body slam them all! Kris: Nightmare demons? Daniel: Dreamare and use dream dust to put them to sleep and use their own fears to beat them! Kris: Giant mutant lizard? Daniel: Whirlwing to tire it and then create a powerful tornado to sweep it away. Kris: Rabid wolf? Daniel: Brontororus and create an aurora to blind it then restrain it. Kris: Uhhh......Two robbers with nuclear weapons stealing from a power plant? Daniel: Echidart and paralyze them with quills! Kris: Snipers!? Daniel: Hydrobster and use water pistol to knock them back then use his large pincers to knock them unconcious! Kris: Grrrrr.....Giant HARMLESS ALIEN SCARING OFF CIVILLIANS! Daniel: Hmmmmm....Shape-Snaker and create a dome around it and try to bring it to a safe area and try to bring it home..... Kris: Okay I give up! WAIT I GOT ONE! What if aliens attacked that have their prince kidnapped!? Then the Hebisapiens arrive with Anguem and Forceps. Forceps: Daniel 10 we need your help our prince has been kidnapped. Daniel, Wally, and Terry all glare at Kris who smiles nervously. End Scene Anguem: You ssssee Daniel 10, a rogue bounty hunter was vengeful because we didn't pay him for the lasssst job we gave him ssssssso in return he kidnapped our prince! I am Anguem and this is Forceps! Forceps: PLEASE HELP US WE NEED YOU BEFORE OUR KING DISINTERGRATES US!!!!! Daniel: Okay we'll help, Kris can you track the prince? Kris: Only with an item that belonged to the prince. Forceps: We have this! (Forceps holds up the scarf and hands it to Kris who's eyes glow and then stops.) Kris: He's at the construction complex but we have to hurry! Terry: I think I can help! I've been practicing this move! (Terry concentrates and everyone begins floating in the air with a piece of ground under them.) Okay how do you drive this thing? Wally: Like this! (Wally leans foward and the piece flies north.) The team arrive at the construction complex seeing a Shape-Snaker or Hebisapien who's black with orange stripes, a navy blue jumpsuit and an aviator helmet jumping from beam to beam dodging lasers. The team looks up and sees the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter wears olive green armor, green skin, two inflated pouches on the sides of his cheeks, he also has two purple fingers up and the rest are down and are green, finally he has jet boots and shades with calculations on the front of his eyes. Wally: Dude who's that? Forceps: Bounty Hunter Rana IV ruthless and destructive! He never stops until he gets his prey! Wally: I got him! (He summons his sword and his armor surrounds him. He dashes towards Rana and slashes at him knocking him back. The prince is suprised and Wally grabs him and runs towards the team.) I got him! Forceps: He did it! Then Rana jumps down on him and kicks Wally into a metal beam. Rana sees Terry levitating rocks at Rana one smacks Rana into a beam releasing the prince causing him to land on another beam. Rana spits out his tongue and swings towards Terry knocking her back. Kris creates a mana platform that Terry falls on safetly. Kris: Don't worry Terry you're fine! (Kris lowers Terry down gently and fires mana discs with fury at Rana who easily dodges and fires a laser beam from his laser gun. Kris uses her barrier to reflect the lasers at Rana who uses a smoke bomb making Kris lose sight of him. Then Rana appears behind her back and kicks her into the complex. Rana executes powerful kicks and throws defeating the Hebisapien army, Forceps, and Anguem.) Rana then spits acid at Daniel who dodge rolls it and dashes up the top of the unfinished building. Rana then grabs his laser staff and starts hacking away at the beams causing the building to become unstable. Daniel: Oh no! (He sees Rana setting a time bomb on the ground of the complex.) Got to stop that time bomb! (He flips through the DNAtrix and sees a new alien he hasn't used yet.) Got to give this alien a try! (He slaps down the DNAtrix, a lightning bolt striking Daniel, then the alien is standing in Daniel's place. The new alien is purple with a blue outlining. He has horns X shaped horns and blue stars on his body. He has an X cross on his back and his fingers are X's. The DNAtrix is on his chest.) X MAN!!!!!!! LIFE STARS ALLIGNED: Second that motion. Motion carried out. Reverse Time Waves! (X Man uses both of his to make an x in mid air then a purple orb appears then X Man releases time waves from his X that deactivates the time bomb and causes time to freeze and the time bomb to disappear. Then when time reverts everyone unfreezes and Rana is knocked to the ground.) Kris: *Cough* What power...... Wally: NO WAY!!!! HE IS THE NEW HEAVYHITTER FROM NOW ON! Right?! (He's about to fist pump X Man but X Man makes no movement.) Uhhh, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel? Then Rana swoops down grabbing the prince and takes off. Foreceps: PRINCE SQUAMATA! RANA IS GETTING AWAY! Kris: Daniel!? Are you okay? Then in a galaxy Daniel is floating around shocked about his power. Daniel: I can't believe the power this form possess! Then he sees a being which is a genie face that is blue. Genie: WELCOME DANIEL DEOXYRIBO! Daniel: Uhhh, hello....who are you again? Genie: I am Mystico, Master of X Man! Now let's get down to business so I have a disagreement.... Daniel: Excuse me! But I have a problem where are my friends and how come I am not reverting? Mystico: Oh that's because you're staying here forever! Daniel: WHAT?! End Scene Daniel: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE I HAVE FRIENDS THAT NEED ME!!! Mystico: Not anymore! (He cackles.) Daniel: This is mutiny! Mystico: You were never the boss of me! On Earth.... Wally is poking X Man with his sword. Wally: Uhh, anybody home? Kris: Daniel this isn't funny! Now come out of that form and we can search for the prince! Terry: Uhh, Kris I don't think Daniel is playing I think he isn't moving because of that action! Remember time stopped for a second and then after the action was carried out he froze their! Maybe that form is so powerful it can use only one action and that's it! Kris: Oh no! (Then the entire team is teleported to a ship facing Aob.) Forceps and Anguem: King Aob! Hail King Aob, ruler of three demo- Aob: Save it! You all have fail for the return of my father! Now you shall suffer the consequences! *snaps head* Annihilate all of the traitors and their friends! Forceps: Sir wait! Then the Hebisapien guards are firing at them, Wally pulls Forceps to him the two behind a wall avoiding the blasts. Wally, activating armor: We have to get out of here! Forceps: What if a blast hits me!? Wally: Don't you have a super strong shell? Forceps faceclaws himself and Wally charges foward slashing at the Hebisapiens causing them to regenerate and go to strike at him, Wally creates a sword windstorm knocking all of the guards back and then he pounces at Aob slamming into him and runs off. Kris spots some ahead. Kris then creates a mana barrier and pushes it towards the approaching guards knocking them down. Kris, to an exit on the right: This way! Terry: Wait we forgot about Daniel back their! Wally: Don't worry I got him! (He dashes foward slicing at guards as he charges.) Meanwhile in X Man's galaxy.... Daniel and Mystico have been watching the entire battle. Daniel: We have to save them! This just isn't right! Mystico: It is right that is why it is happening! Daniel: NO! I have to help them now! (He activates the DNAtrix and slams it down but doesn't do anything.) What?! Mystico: You see X Man's always been lost in thought and now I have company to make votes how can I let you go?! Daniel: Wait you can choose when to do something you just don't want to let me go! Mystico: Correct and you gave up your chance whenever we agree on something the stars allign and we commit that action! Daniel: Okay, then why don't we wait a second! You've been lonely this entire time and you have all this power so why not create another one? Mystico: You are correct action accepted! (Then a wormhole appears and a female genie face appears.) Genie: I am Gena! And what is your wish! Daniel: I suggest we....(Then a portal glows showing Daniel's friends captured.) Kris, imitating Wally: Don't worry I got him! Wally: Hey its not my fault the bounty hunter came! Rana appears conversing with Aob. Aob: You want 500 geodesssss for the return of my sssson? Rana nods. Aob: I have no chosssse I only wish for the return of my ssssson! Rana is about to take the money when Kris fires mana lasers from her eyes Rana flipping into the air to dodge it. Then after Aob gives Rana a cube of geodes and Rana grabs Aob's son and hands him over. Prince: Father I have returned! Aob: Ssssquamata I missed you and I am sssssso glad you are sssssafe! Squamata he nods and screams: GUARDSSSS OVERTHROW MY FATHER! The guards looked surprised and hold their blades at Aob then they force him into a prison cube. Squamata: And the traitorssss! (They do the same with Forceps and Anguem.) Don't forget the humans but because they attempted to save me so they are spared! But they will be entertainment when fighting the Gorkons! Hahahahaha!!! (They put Terry, Kris and Wally into the cube with Forceps, Anguem and Aob.) Kris: What are we going to do this cube is resistant to mana? Wally: Looks like its curtains! Guard: Prince Sssquamata what about thissssss thing? (Pointing to X Man) Squamata: Burn it! Now the only thing left is to vaporize your planet! (A hologram shows a picture of Earth. He opens up a button on a chair.) Back in X Man's galaxy.... Gena: I believe Daniel is right we must do something! Mystico: Noooo! All three of us must live together for eterny! Daniel: You never heard by proposition! I propose we disable the beam and..... Mystico: Only one proposal per turn! Daniel: WHAT?! You serious! Mystico: Sorry that's the way the ball bounces! Daniel: I got it go back to the I froze! Mystico: Motion Seconded! Gena: Motion carried! Then they arrive when X Man deactivated the bomb. Daniel: Now I wish for the DNAtrix to get hit by a time wave! Gena: Motion seconded! Then everything is back to the time X Man fires a pulse wave overloading the bomb then it fires a time wave causing X Man to revert and the bomb to blow a fuse. Daniel: I'm back! Then he sees Rana holding Squamata hostage. The team gathers around Rana. Squamata: You failed the mission! Then Aob teleports in. Aob: Sssson your ssssafe! Wally: One big happy family! Daniel: Wait did you say "failed the mission?" Squamata: You see I set up my kidnapped so I can overrule my father I wanted Rana to bribe him the money for my return! Then I will overthrow him! Because the bribe would be for me to take over as ruler! Daniel: Well we're not letting you get away! (He transformation into Magnetricity.) MAGNETRICITY! Kid your not ready for the job of ruler yet! (Magnetricity magnetizes Rana armor and pulls him towards him then he magnetizes a beam towards Rana knocking him down to the ground. Then Magnetricity fires an electric shock overloading Rana's armor and is knocked the ground electrocuted.) Stand down! (He forms his left head into an electric cannon.) Squamata: Fine! I give up! Aob: I'm proud you try to overthrow me but now your going to the prissssson houssse for a while! Squamata is then taken away along with Rana. Magnetricity reverts. Aob: Thank you for your help and now we spare Earth! Terry: Wait you were going to vaporize Earth?! The Hebisapiens along with Forceps teleport away. Kris: So Daniel what happened back their after you deactivated the bomb you revert after a few time waves struck the DNAtrix! Daniel: Maybe those time waves powered the watch down. (He looks at X Man's hologram.) Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Kris Manareece Terry Quake Forceps (First Appearance) The Hebisapiens *King Aob (First Appearance) *Anguem (First Appearance) *Guards (First Appearance) Mystico (First Appearance) Gena (First Appearance) Villains Prince Squamata (First Appearance) Hunter Rana IV (First Appearance) Aliens X Man (First Appearance) Magnetricity Trivia *Daniel gets trapped as X Man but rewrites over time making the DNAtrix power down after a time wave hits the watch. *All ten aliens have been used. *This is the last episode of season 1. *Daniel's most powerful transformation is revealed.